


Worlds Apart

by lesbianmountaingal (AllTreesAreSapphic)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in under an hour as a secret santa present, so the level of professionalism is Low but hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTreesAreSapphic/pseuds/lesbianmountaingal
Summary: 'One day you must tell me all the stories, of everything you saw there. And I’ll tell you everything that happened here while you were gone,’ Silas hesitated, only for a second. 'I don’t want to spend another moment of my life apart from you, Panto.’--Tiny short minific written for witchakookoo on tumblr as a secret santa... pls ignore my pretentious writing style and inability to write anything cute...





	Worlds Apart

‘You really called my mother a – what is it your friend said again?’

‘An asshole,’ Panto and Silas lay tangled in bed, morning sun streaming in through the window. It was late, but they weren’t planning on getting up any time soon. They deserved the rest after the hell they’d been through in the effort to save Wendimoor – at least they didn’t have to worry about being “found out”. That cat was well and truly out of the bag.  
'It’s an insult I picked up in the other world. I’m sorry if it wasn’t my place to say so, if I offended you at all…’  
Silas laced his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Panto’s shoulder. 

'By tradition I ought to challenge you for my family’s honour,’ Panto couldn’t hold back a smile at the thought of Silas challenging anyone to armed combat. 'But neither of us are friends of tradition, are we?’

'Hardly, my love.’

'I’m not offended. I am rather curious as to why, however.’

'Why I insulted her? You know how I think of your mother, and how she treats you – how anyone could be disappointed to have someone so brave, so caring, as a son is beyond me –’

'Not that,’ Silas interrupted, starting to blush slightly. 'Why you chose 'asshole’ of all the insults in both the worlds.’

’… It was Bart’s doing. She has a colourful vocabulary. Not the most eloquent, for all her abundant virtue – she’s clearly never studied a word of poetry, but she knows the most creative insults. We were conversing one day and she asked about you. I fear I may have talked a bit… excessively,’

Silas laughed at that – of the two of them Panto was far less known for gushing. It wasn’t uncommon to hear Silas wax poetical about his love, half the kingdom could tell you that, but Panto was comparatively stoic and the thought of him and Bart sitting together and talking about him was utterly bizarre.

'So I had to change the topic of conversation, and the first thing that came to mind was my distain for your mother. What that may say about me I do not know, but Bartine found it endlessly entertaining teaching me the curses and foul words of her world. So there you have the full story.’

'How much bigger is the other world, than our own, do you think?’ Panto was taken aback by the question. The entire time he had spent there he hadn’t considered it.

'I don’t believe I know. It is certainly strange, frightening, fascinating, but I never saw much of it other than the town of Bergsberg.’

'One day you must tell me all the stories, of everything you saw there. And I’ll tell you everything that happened here while you were gone,’ Silas hesitated, only for a second. 'I don’t want to spend another moment of my life apart from you, Panto.’

Panto, as he often did, stayed silent – but in his eyes the same deep love that Silas felt was reflected back. They shifted beneath the sheets to face each other, pressed together like pages of a storybook, there to stay until morning turned to early afternoon. It’s safe to say they were never world’s apart again.


End file.
